This radiocommunication system is intended for radiocommunications (of the ground/flight type and/or of the flight/flight type) from the cockpit of the aircraft. It is known that the radiocommunication means of the cockpit of an aircraft are, normally, divided up into a plurality of separate units of LRU (Line Replaceable Unit) type.
It is also known that the requirements of ground/flight and flight/flight communication means are rapidly expanding. The saturation of the radiocommunication spectrum means that new radiofrequency means have to be developed. Furthermore, in addition to voice communications, we are also witnessing an increase in the need for data transmission, and at increasingly higher speeds. To this can be added the requirements of availability and redundancy of these radiocommunication means, which are becoming stricter and stricter. The usual standards demand, in particular, the segregation of the electrical power supply sources between the various radiocommunication means and require at least one radiocommunication means to always remain active at all times. When the radio wave usage range constraints are added, these requirements mean that several systems of the same type have to be on board to provide redundancy. Despite this, there is still a risk that the crew of the aircraft is left without available radiocommunication means on board, in the event of an in-flight failure of these radiocommunication means following an electrical failure.
All these requirements therefore entail considerably increasing the number of onboard devices. This presents numerous drawbacks, in particular causing an increase:                in weight,        in allocated space,        in electrical consumption,        in ventilation requirements,        in interfaces to control devices in the cockpit, and        in complexity in the maintenance tasks.        